The Last Wish
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: "The path of the righteous man is being set on all sides by the inequities of selfish and the tyranny of evil men..."


The last Wish.

Chapter One: Him.

"The path of the righteous man is being set on all sides by the inequities of selfish and the tyranny of evil men..."

Waking form yet another nightmare, his eyes snaps open, his hand reaching for his bone war axe ready to strike the unknown enemy but soon realises where he is. Looking around the dark room of the tavern he rubs the side of his temples breathing slowly as he takes in the cool air in to his lungs. Laying back down he feels his heart slow from the dream he experienced, it had been quite a long time since he had such a dream that disturbed him so. He reaches for the pale of water left next to his bed at his personal request of the bar tender only to stop looking at his own reflection.

The one considerable feature on his face was a long war wound that marked the left side of his face witch left him permanently blind in that eye. He could see all too well what the wars of the past, wars that never should have interfered with his life, his home and his family. His hand was steady before throwing the pale at the wall smashing it as the water splashed over the wall and receiving an abusive response from the people renting the room next door so he threw his own war axe and watched it pierce the wall silencing them. Sitting up all he could think about then was the image of his wife's head rolling on the ground from the head cutters block and the silent screams lost in his lungs as his own tongue was cut out of his own mouth.

Retrieving the axe from the wall he places it back in to the sheath he had made for it then walks over to the window and pears out in to the small town that he had stumbled upon the day before last. To any traveller this was a simple village, a tavern, a few farms, black smith, a small school and even a few dozen local guards from the city to help maintains order among the citizens that lived here. Sighing softly he continues to gaze out in to the moonlit night as the painful memories of home fills his mind as nights like this he and his wife used to sleep under the starts with a small wood fire built next to them after a good hunt in the forest. His thoughts are broken as the glint of shining armour appeared over the hill as the Sigel of the high king became visible, before too long he had his equipment and was already down in the main hall of the tavern.

He was well in to his meal and the mug of ale that the bar tender brought him as the door opened as three of the knights walked in to the tavern, taking off their helms as they approached the bar. He continues to eat his meal and drink the ale as the bar tender tried to serve the knight but they didn't respond as the silently watched him heat and drink clearly know that they were there but paid them no heed. The sound of the knights breathing could be heard the room was that silent, their heavily armoured gauntlets wrapping around the hilts of their swords clinked and rattled like someone stepping on broken glass. The atmosphere in the room was intensifying as everyone who wasn't needed in the room left on their own accord. As soon as the bartender had his money for the meal he cooked the bartender slowly walked down stairs in the seller to be with his family and left him to deal with the knights.

All three sets of eyes of the knights bore in the back of his skull as he sat there; they knew who he was and most significantly what he could do. All three of them noted the two war axes at the side of his belt and gradually drew their rapier and had them at the ready should he refuse to go along with them. They watched him stand and turned to face them, the cold look in his blood crimson eye spoke louder than any words could. The three drew their swords and faced him as he places his paws on the bone war axes; all four of them knew that blood would be spilt this night.

The cool air filled his lungs calming his mind, slowing time around him. He could smell the fear in the air, that unmistakable stench of sweat of the soon coming of darkness and hate. These poor souls knew naught of the terror, the hell that was enforced upon him, and the hell that was going to be unleashed on to them would be nothing like the hell that he faced. Closing his eyes he saw his wife and child being lead to the headsmen's block as the executioner sharpened his axe, he could remember as his child's head rolled along the ground freshly severed from the body as the blood pooled with the mothers, silently he swore revenge on all those that caused this and as they cut his tongue from his mouth he didn't utter a single plea for the pain to stop. He draws his axes and prepares to defend himself.

The knights saw his resistance as inevitable and launched for the first attack hoping to catch him off guard only for their swords to be swept aside as an axe came down and delivered a crushing death blow to one of the three, that single strike was more than enough to berry it deep enough in to the knights skull. Emitting a low yet a fierce growl he wrenches the axe free from the knight's skull as the body crashes to the ground and begins to pool in blood. He moves around to face the final two knight's standing before him as the copper smell of blood now mixed the fear that tainted the room. His slow breathing matched the dripping of the fresh blood from his axe as it hit the floor. The last two knights moved to optimise their chances of victory against this foe, they made the mistake of underestimating him once and they swore not to do so again. He would not give them the chance.

He lunges towards the knights intending death blows to both but misses by mere inches as the knights dodge to the sides and regaining their form and attacked on their own accord. Being bind in one eye gave him an advantage over the king's knights; he could hear and smell their next movements enabling him to duck and weave more quickly than the heavily armoured solders but only just. He continues to parry working away at their defences delivering blow after blow he soon finds gaps in the knight's armour and takes just action to punish them dearly. Knocking one of the knight's swords away leaving him vulnerable, in one smooth motion he wrenches a death blow cleaving the knight in the chest rendering metals, flesh and bone useless to the power of his attacks, then he lets the lifeless body fall to the ground as he turns to the last of the king's knights.

The last Knight stood alone against him, the Knight's sword between them keeping them apart. The Knight breaths slowly, finding the helmet to stifling and far to interfering with the Knights ability to fight the target. Removing the helm He saw that this last Knight was female and sheathed his war axe. The last Knight was startled was the fact that she was female having something to do with the fact he sheathed his weapon or was it of a more personal nature? Regardless she attacks him but to be quickly disarmed and knocked to the floor with little ease.

He tosses her sword to the side out of her reach and he retrieves his other war axe from her fallen comrade, cleaning the blood stains from its blade. He heard the female knight move as he turned to her his axe read in his hand should she attack him again. Looking in to her eyes he shook his head as a clear warning to leave the weapon alone and she shall love to see another sunrise. He walks out the door of the tavern breathing in the cool night air smelling the scent of copper blood and sweat on the air as the female's voice rang though out the sky.

"You shall for ever be hunted, daemon; there is no where you can hide that we will not find you!"

""_Demon"", _He thought to himself as he left the tavern and began to settle a horse and prepared to leave the village. _ "They do not understand nor comprehend what the word even means..."_

With the mood on his back he left the village behind him and continues his long search.


End file.
